


50 Things Sunstreaker wishes He'd never seen

by Blackcat42



Series: Never seen [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Summary: Just a list of the things Sunstreaker never wants to see
Relationships: Inferno/Red Alert, Ironhide/Optimus Prime, Jazz/Prowl, Ratchet & Wheeljack (Transformers)
Series: Never seen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	50 Things Sunstreaker wishes He'd never seen

  1. Sideswipe without any armour on ( not like that you perverts we share quarters)
  2. Tracks without any armour on ( actually this was that I didn’t check that the wash racks were empty)
  3. Prowl and Jazz kissing under the mistletoe at one of the Ark’s Christmas parties ( they both were completely overcharged and I saw hands wandering all over)
  4. An overcharged Sideswipe dancing on a table during a party ( the sheer embarrassment)
  5. Optimus and Ironhide in compromising positions in an empty storage cupboard ( I tried to delete that memory but it keeps coming back)
  6. Sideswipe beating me in a race ( the slagger cheats I swear)
  7. Sideswipe’s attempt at poetry ( he sucked)
  8. Ratchet and Wheeljack kissing like crazy ( I have learned to avoid Wheeljack’s labs from now on)
  9. The flip book Sideswipe drew about pranking Prowl ( I burned it for the safety for others)
  10. Jazz’s personal quarters ( the mess, the collection of weapons that were downright terrifying)
  11. A human baby ( do I need to explain this one)
  12. Sideswipe attempting to audition for a dance television show ( he can’t dance at all)
  13. Tracks trying to "seductively purr" ( it sounds pathetic and needy)
  14. Sideswipe sleep walking at night without his pelvic armour ( I’m his twin brother, enough said)
  15. Two mini bots grinding into each other in the storage room ( I may never recover from this. I need to stop inspecting storage areas)
  16. A nest of turbo rats ( the parts of mechs and femmes woven in)
  17. A human ( Spike, I think its name was) picking his nose and then putting his fingers in mouth ( absolutely disgusting, I shuddered)
  18. My reflection before my morning shower ( the marks on my armour)
  19. Sideswipe singing in the wash racks ( he sounds like a dying cat)
  20. Sideswipe’s drawing of me ( it was horrible. I had to burn it)
  21. Sideswipe playing chess ( I swear he looks constipated)
  22. Prowl’s gloating face when he beats anyone at chess ( it makes me a little scared)
  23. Sideswipe with human make up on ( prank done right)
  24. Myself with human make up on ( it was horrible)
  25. Sideswipe dressed up as a hooker with makeup ( it was not a pretty picture)
  26. Optimus and Ironhide out on a stroll in the moonlight ( I saw hands wondering eww)
  27. Jazz overcharged ( he sings show tunes)
  28. Sideswipe kissing Jazz ( they were both overcharged)
  29. Sideswipe crying ( it wasn’t my fault! Well not really)
  30. Ratchet teaching interfacing education ( he was terrifying. Put me off interfacing for a whole month)
  31. A pair of bright pink handcuffs in Sideswipe’s trunk ( erm yeah)
  32. Inferno and Red Alert kissing in the abandoned areas of the ark ( I have got to stop exploring)
  33. Sideswipe’s attempt at painting ( he sucked)
  34. Sideswipe’s very messy side of the room ( something moved in there)
  35. Jazz and Sideswipe sharing a berth with no armour on ( I need to move out)
  36. Jazz with a whip in his hand and the other dragging Prowl into an empty storage room ( I walked away)
  37. A group of overcharged mini bots dancing on the tables ( I’m surprised we still have tables)
  38. A group of overcharged mechs doing the Macarena ( it was so bad but so funny)
  39. A group of overcharge mechs doing the robot ( it’s insulting)
  40. A shrine for Sideswipe made by some humans he rescued ( I helped but I’m glad they forgot me)
  41. Sideswipe trying to be a gangster ( he sounded so wrong)
  42. Sideswipe vomiting after drinking one of Wheeljack’s test energon cubes ( he almost got it on me)
  43. The wash racks after Trailbreaker and Hound have finished using it ( the mud was everywhere)
  44. Sideswipe’s wound over his spark chamber ( it is a horrible reminder that I can’t protect him)
  45. Sideswipe dropping his towel when answering the door giving me a good look at his interfacing equipment ( why did he get out of the shower in the first place)
  46. Sideswipe thinking it would be hilarious if he mooned me ( I’m still partially blind and recovering)
  47. Opening Sideswipe’s trunk to find a large collection of human porn ( I need to replace my optics)
  48. An overcharged Sideswipe singing karaoke (the sheer embarrassment)
  49. Prowl and Jazz in compromising positions in an empty storage cupboard ( I really need to stay in my quarters)
  50. Sideswipe wounded in the med bay ( I hate seeing this every time)




End file.
